


Be a Good Kitty

by treegyu



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Chansung, Brat!Chansung, Daddy Kink, Kitten!Chansung, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Top!Nichkhun, fluffy end, giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Chansung is a brat in public while with Nichkhun and gets punished when they arrive home.





	Be a Good Kitty

Chansung sat in Nichkhun's lap while in the movie theater. There was barely anyone else in there, so Chansung decided to be a bit of a brat. If there were more people to somehow catch him, he probably wouldn't do it, so he took advantage of the darkness of the room and wiggled his ass against Nichkhun's bulge. He smirked softly when he heard Nichkhun politely whisper at him to stop and continued wiggling his ass. Nichkhun whispered a little louder to Chansung.

"What did I just ask you to do, babyboy?" He asked in a tone that usually meant if Chansung didn't stop being a brat, he'd get in trouble.

"To stop." Chansung said innocently.

"And did you?"

"No, sir."

"That's right, so get off daddy's lap and cuddle with him so your butt isn't against him anymore."

Chansung pouted and did as Nichkhun said. However, after about 20 minutes, when he thought Chansung was now going to behave, he felt someone reach into his pants and gently stroke his bulge. He looked over at Chansung, who was completely focused on the movie as he stroked his daddy's dick. Nichkhun stared at Chansung until he looked at him. Chansung knew Nichkun would warn him that if he continues being bratty, he'd be getting spanked when they arrive home, but Chansung didn't care.

"I don't care, I can do what I want." Chansung said in a bratty tone, "I'm an adult and you have no control over me."

Nichkhun gently grabbed Chansung's neck and looked him in the eyes.

"Listen Channie, you're my babyboy and you do as daddy says, now are you going to behave?"

Chansung slowly took his hand out of Nichkhun's pants, making him think he was going to say yes, but then Chansung surprised him with his response.

"No." Chansung said with a smile on his face.

Nichkhun then dragged Chansung out of the theater and back to their shared house. When they arrived home, Chansung was about to walk to the bedroom for a nap after removing his shoes when Nichkhun pushed him against the front door, Chansung's hands being held above his head, as he kissed him roughly. Chansung kissed back instantly, moaning quietly as he felt Nichkhun rubbing his sides. Soon his clothes were being removed and Nichkhun stripped himself before carrying Chansung to the bedroom. He grabbed some handcuffs and a collar for Chansung. He put on the cuffs first before the collar and then went to find Chansung's blue kitten ears.

"Since you were such a brat today, you're going to have to be punished." Nichkhun said with a smirk, gently petting Chansung, "Brats need to be tamed and punished when they misbehave, you know?"

Chansung smiled softly as he was being pet. He knew he was being punished, but he enjoyed it since he was able to be a Nichkhun's kitten, which is something he really enjoyed. He loved when Nichkhun was completely in charge and ordering him to do things, but he also enjoyed being spanked, hence why he was always a brat. Of course, sometimes Nichkhun did punish him by not spanking him because he quickly caught on for Chansung's enjoyment for them, which he knew would make Chansung pouty and upset, but Chansung behaved for a while after he realized he wasn't getting what he was hoping for by being a brat.

Nichkhun then sat on the bed and pat his lap. He helped Chansung climb onto his lap so he was on his stomach so Nichkun could properly spank him. Chansung personally preferred being spanked with a paddle, but he knew Nichkhun only used the paddle when he is really bratty, and today Chansung did not get as bratty as he could because they were in public, so he was going to be spanked with Nichkhun using his hand. He enjoyed it as Nichkhun spanked his 15 times and his ass was bright red. 

"Does babyboy like that?" Nichkhun asked Chansung.

Chansung giggled before he responded, "Yes I do, sir."

Nichkhun then ordered Chansung to get on his knees and give him some head, which Chansung happily agreed to. He was also ordered not to spit out the cum, he had to swallow it, which Chansung also agreed to. Chansung carefully for off his master's lap and on his knees in front of him. Nichkhun spread his legs a bit before Chansung slowly put his dick into his mouth. Nichkhun moaned softly when Chansung began to suck and bob his head. He gripped onto Chansung's hair and ordered him to suck harder. Chansung did as he was told and sucked harder, causing his master to moan louder and grip onto his hair a little harder. When Chansung began to deep throat Nichkhun's dick, Nichkhun dipped his head back and groaned with pleasure. Chansung then sucked a little harder and Nichkhun could feel himself getting close, which means he'd have to finish punishing Chansung by fucking him senseless, which he didn't mind. He loved hearing his babyboy's moans and whining when he was being told not to cum just yet. Nichkhun released inside Chansung and Chansung swallowed his cum and meowed softly afterwards, hoping he'd be told he did a good job and that he's a good kitten. When he was being pet again, he knew he was a getting to hear what he hoped to hear.

"You're such a good kitten." Nichkhun said softly, "But we're not done just yet kitten, I wanna have more play time with you."

Chansung hummed happily at his master's words and was excited for whatever else Nichkhun had in store for him. When the handcuffs were removed and he was ordered to get in a doggy style position on the bed, he knew what was about to happen. Chansung excitedly jumped into bed, did as he was told and watched as Nichkhun handcuffed him to the bed. That was the last thing he saw before a blindfold was put over his eyes. The last thing put on Chansung was a ball gag. Nichkhun pumped his length a few times before grabbing some lube and inserting himself into Chansung, earning a moan from his kitten. He then thrusted slowly but quickly and watched as Chansung's hands balled into fists as if he was able to grip some imaginary bed sheets.

"Now, you can't cum until I give you permission, understood?" Nichkhun asked, earning a nod in return from Chansung.

It wasn't long before Chansung was spanked for Nichkhun not being able to hear his moans, but Chansung decided to be a bit of a brat and purposely not moan to earn more spankings. However, this was a challenge as Nichkhun was slowly thrusting faster and harder. He was spanked a couple more times before Nichkhun decided to thrust deeper into Chansung, causing Chansung's moans to grow louder. Nichkhun gripped onto Chansung's waist tightly as he continued to thrust harder, deeper, and faster. Chansung was drooling through the gag and was unable to speak and tell Nichkhun he wanted him to go deeper. It only came out as incoherent noises. 

"What are you trying to tell me kitten?" he asked Chansung, hoping to figure out what he wanted, "You want daddy to go deeper?"

Chansung nodded, moaning loudly when he felt his master go deeper. Nichkhun chuckled softly and continued thrusting, soon hearing Chansung whine, signaling he wanted to cum but knew he didn't have permission to. 

"I'll let you cum if you say you'll behave." Nichkhun spoke, "Are you going to be a good kitten for daddy?"

Chansung nodded, so Nichkhun allowed the kitten to cum. Chansung came on the sheets with a loud moan, and then Nichkhun released himself inside Chansung. He thrusted a few times before pulling out, panting as he took the ball gag, blindfold, handcuffs, and kitty stuff off of Chansung. Chansung smiled at Nichkhun and thanked him for their play session.

"Okay, daddy's going to go run a bath for you. I'll take care of you now, so all you gotta do is be cute."

Chansung smiled even wider and hugged Nichkhun, thanking him once again. After Nichkhun had prepared the bath, he got in with Chansung, washing himself and Chansung off. Afterwards, he dressed Chansung in some boxers and an oversized sweatshirt, kissing his forehead. He told Chansung he could go and get a snack while he cleaned up the bed and changed into some pajamas. Chansung skipped happily to the kitchen for some goldfish while Nichkhun changed the bed sheets and put on his pajamas. When Chansung returned with the bag of goldfish, the two of them cuddled while they watched a movie. Halfway through the movie, Chansung looked over at Nichkhun, staring at his boyfriend's perfection. Nichkhun noticed and looked at Chansung and kissed his nose.

"I love you so much, babyboy." he said with a smile.

"I love you too, daddy!" Chansung replied happily, cuddling close to Nichkhun with a wide smile.


End file.
